Twilight Sisters
The Twilight Sisters are a pair of Grymkin sisters known as Heidrun and Agrona found in stories and folktales stretching back thirteen centuries or more. These tales feature two mysterious witches who emerge to strike a bargain with a lost or dying traveler, offering salvation at a grisly cost parables inspired by a duo who are very real.Forces of Hordes: Grymkin—The Wicked HarvestNo Quarter #72 History Younger than Lord Longfellow, they are still among the oldest of grymkin. They were born during an age where the defiers were still remembered as more than just myth and legend. The twins were born to a community where defiers were praised and remembered for standing up against the creator of man but lived normal lives until a band of Tharn attacked and killed their parents. Following the destruction of their village, the twins reached a shrine to the Wanderer built by the roadside. Believing that the Wanderer to be a being that would aid them at a cost, at Agrona's suggestion they unsuccessfully sacrificed many offerings starting from a rabbit . However the door through which their pleas reached the other side only opened when they finally sacrificed a traveler visiting the ruins of their village. Their pleas were vague and childish, a demand for the power to endure, outlast, and evade those who had destroyed their old lives. However instead of the ever unbound Wanderer their prayers were heard by the Dreamer who in her ever-changing sleep received all of their aspirations and hopes. In a mere passing the thought the Dreamer gifted the sisters with a tiny drop from a massive reservoir of power. They gained reality warping powers in an echo of the Dreamer’s own talents before her banishment. Using the Dreamer’s gift, the girls were able to make fetid water pure and restore to wholeness once rotten and spoiled food. With time the devotion of the girls to the Defiers grew becoming the first and perhaps the only worshipers of the beings on Caen and in turn the Defiers granted them more power. As time passed Heidrun did not age and with each new gift of power she became even more beutiful. However Agrona despite her immortality aged rapidly until her body was bowed and bent, her face a mass of deep wrinkles but remained strong and vibrant as ever. Soon they were able to heal even the most grievous of wounds, bring crops back from drought or diseased blight and cure maladies affecting either livestock or their tenders. But their powers came with a demand for sacrifices both large and small. Soon the tales of two witches that come to those most in need, whispering their names and offer a second chance to those who faced imminent doom at a price started spreading. They may even command death itself to restore lost travelers lying on the precipice of death to live long lives. While the price may vary it is often a visceral and bodily sacrifice but may even include even the memories of loved ones. Rarely Agrona will offer assistance for little more than a kiss although this may have deeper consequences. The clever might achieve a favorable outcome at a high cost but others find themselves locked into bargains that will only bring greater suffering that outweigh what was restored. References Category:Hordes Category:Grymkin Category:Unit